I'm Thinking of You All the While
by thecookiedimension
Summary: Cruella didn't die but she would wake up after 60 years, or choose however long you want. These are only visions; her body is lying down in a diamond studded, red fur covered coffin stocked somewhere safe. These visions are real. Rumple's DO magic allows for this to happen. Not much plot; inspired by The Vampire Diaries Season 6 Finale.[Cruella x Ursula; Cruella x Isaac Authella]


A/N: There's a possibility that I'm doing this wrong like in a cheesy way or that I can't capture the desired emotional depth like the TVD episode. But yeah, whatever. I feel like doing this. So just comment if you care.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"I'm sorry I can't do anything to change this. You know I would if I could."

Isaac, eyes filled with tears as they slowly travel down his cheeks. He's a bit shaking, but his determination allows him to stand and speak to the woman he truly cares about, after everything. Probably, the only person he ever loved his entire life.

"My sweet Isaac, I know. Of all people, you are the one who wants to change this so badly as much as I do."

Isaac experienced paradoxical feelings of glee and satisfaction, along with discontentment and surrender. For once, Cruella complimented him truthfully. Who knew, only suspended death can evoke that quality in this gin loving woman. Ah, gin. Now he needs this more than ever. Because both of them understands that no one can change this; wanting to escape this badly doesn't and won't do anything.

"I will wait for you. You know that, right?"

"I know, but don't. Are we even to believe it would take only 60 years? You have to move on, love."

"I can't."

"You will. For me."

A moment of silence.

"That is the last thing I am asking of you. Go and live your life. Like you once did, only unfortunately for you, I'm the one you found and-"

"And I will always choose you if given the chance to relive that moment a million times."

"Writers are truly tortured souls, aren't you?"

"Most of us."

"And so, you will live your life, without me. Maybe you'll find a new me."

"That's impossible."

"Off course it is; I'm the only evil thing that all the realms should fear."

"I love how you are confident up to the end, I mean-"

"I know what you mean. Whether this is the last time we will see each other or if something happens, I love that this is how our conversation is going."

"You never know, when you wake up, I might just be the new Dark One."

"Don't do that. Not for me. You very well know what that curse entails. Don't do it for me."

Although really, Cruella also understands the perks of being the Dark One. Of all people, she has the penchant for darkness. And so if Isaac chooses that path, she won't blame him; it would be truly amazing to be a Dark One. But he needs to do it for him or for any other reason than just to see her again or try to resurrect her. Because behind her penchant for darkness, she also believes in being true to oneself. Splash in and have fun, only when it makes up the core of yourself. And that definition does not include other people. Her years of isolation could have really turned her into an island who can live happily without other humans.

Isaac grimaced. He never liked the feeling of being stifled. Being told to not do it for her. Because why won't he do it for her?

"Will you promise me, you'll live your life? Move on, try to be happy. Try your best not to defy anymore and just... let go of me?

"I'll promise I'll try. It's try, not ultimate success. Who knows what I would end up doing."

Cruella got worried hearing that. Ultimately, she just wants Isaac to have a decent, maybe happy life. And her definition of that would be for him to finally let go of the devil.

"But I would really do try, with all that I can muster."

"Good." Cruella's able to genuinely smile now.

It took a few minutes of them just gazing at each other.

Cruella then took a step forward, grabbed the collar of Isaac's suit and kissed him passionately. This took a while.

For this would be the last time. And she wants to part him with a good memory.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Cruella walked towards an old field. It wasn't empty for her friend was there just parking herself. A dragon started crawling towards her. She smiled proudly of how beautiful, majestic, and powerful her friend is. Not long, Maleficent turned herself to human and smiled at Cruella.

"I actually thought you would stay a dragon for our last meeting."

"You wish. So you could control me?" Maleficent smilingly teasing.

"Remember when we first met, you wanted to attack me? I was trespassing in your castle so that's justified. I thought you would want to give it a go now, just for it all to come full circle."

"I'm not that ghastly of a person. I thought you knew that after all these years of alliance, of everything we've been through. You, me, and Ursula."

Cruella flinched at the mention of that last name. But she confidently answered, "No, dragon lady, all our years of friendship only showed me how much caring of a person you are."

"We are really friends, huh? I mean, we did all the bickering, we did all the letting down, you know, how you weren't able to keep and care for my daughter in the Land Without Magic. And yet, when I heard what that Emma bitch did to you, my first instinct was to murder her with a passion. Oh no, actually to let her suffer for days before eventually dying."

"Well, that makes me feel better then." Cruella chuckled, and then continued, "But I'm glad you didn't do anything to that Emma bitch."

"Wow, a sleeping spell, can actually make Cruella de Vil soft? Why haven't I tried that on you all this time?"

"You'll get your chance on the next life. But for now, you have to enjoy your time with your daughter. This is why I'm glad you spared that Emma bitch. Lily needs a friend in this time of confusion and adjustment. Just like how we three found each other and became friends."

"That is also the reason I spared her. We really do think alike. We really are true friends."

"Oh we are, dragon lady."

"I am only allowing you to call me that because of the context we are in. Otherwise-"

"Off course you won't let me bully you like this. Not the Maleficent I admire."

"You know, I'm only a little bit sad, because we will see each other again. A few decades is short compared to the eternity that we have."

"And I will be looking forward to that."

"Yes, indeed." Maleficent's smile grew wider but after half a minute, her face got serious as she spoke again, "But you do know someone will feel it's eternity waiting for you to wake up."

Cruella frowned and felt a pang of pain in her chest, and she almost collapsed but somehow kept her calm and remained standing.

"Yes, off course. I have to go now."

"She's in- well you know where she is."

"I'll have to make another quick stop first."

"Oh, Rumplestiltskin."

"Yes. So I know it's not in character for us but I have to do this. I know I have choked you to almost death and controlled you a couple of times-"

"A mark of true friendship. Braiding each other's hair with occassional pulling and pushing. Like fucking baby villains."

"Yes. And I really admire how even in this sort of finale for us, well for now, you still manage to make up a pretty awesome one-liner."

"Well, I had a phase wherein I wore too much pink and smiled a lot. I think it came from that."

"Wait, what?"

"I will tell you when you wake up. So you better wake up, okay?"

"Mal, I need and want to hug you."

"Me too. We are true to the end."

They closed the distance between them and they hugged tightly for a minute as they both cried.

They both know this is out of character for them, but it would take a couple of decades for them to see each other again before they can in character wreak havoc and sass off and be their lovely selves again.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Rumplestiltskin heard the bell rang in the door of his shop and immediately his head turned towards that direction, and was surprised to see the tall, black and white haired woman.

"Hello dearie. Missed me?"

"You should stick to your characterization. Dearie is mine, yours is-"

"I don't bloody need to explain myself, not to you, certainly not to my other critics."

"Alright fine. Why are you here? Don't tell me you're here to be grateful. Cruella de Vil doesn't do puppy cuteness, unless there's skinning involved."

"I usually don't. But this time, it's different. I'm just curious dearie Dark One, why? Why give me this closure?"

"You've underestimated my character development, just like everybody in this town, even Belle, though not my dearies."

"What? Who are the dearies?"

"Nevermind that. You don't need this now. I gave you this closure because you deserve it. Or not really. You don't have a redemption story yet, at least in this version of this town, that's why your followers create versions of you, of us all to give us some happy ending or a fate more cruel-"

"I think I am understanding you. After all, I played with an author. Oh wait, I actually want him to be happy and move on. And a part of me cared about him."

"I don't want to hear the details. But remember how I promised villains will get their happy endings? In this version of our town, I will get the villains their happy endings. But for you, it happens to be different. Because why did you have to meddle with the Saviour? I was handling her."

"I like meddling. I stole your plan. Is it really a time to discuss my choices now? You can't help with the spell. This is happening. But you want me to have a sort of happy ending-"

"Yes, dearie. Is it that hard to grasp? Now, why are you still talking to me?"

"For all the trouble you've brought us, you still have a light within you. I think this is your way of making up for all your deception to us, Queens of Darkness, then and now."

"Maybe. Maybe not. Hmmm... you said I still have a light within me. You just gave me an idea."

"I did?"

"Yes, yes, now go." Rumple then poofed her out.

"The Light One. That sounds like a title for a knight."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Cruella landed where she needs to be. She truly needs to thank Rumple but she actually forgot back when she's in the shop.

She stood in the shores for a minute until she was able to smell that familiar scent she loves. She turned around and saw Ursula smiling.

She immediately walked towards her, hugged her tightly for a minute, then pulled back to kiss this queen she loves, passionately, not holding back, until tears came out of her eyes.

Standing in front of each other, their hands on each other's waists, they just keep on gazing at each other's eyes, cheeks, lips, as if memorizing but not really, because they both have memorized each other's bodies for a long time. And they have understood each other's souls for a long time.

Ursula then spoke, "You could have just told me what to do."

"I knew what you were going to do, darling."

"You knew that the dark, selfish, practical Ursula would give up the love of her life to save a story when we can be happy in an alternate universe?

"I knew that the love of my life would choose the true epic love story over a make-believe one even if it meant having to live without me for a little while."

"You are right. I love you. And I love how fucked up and imperfect we are and our story, because amidst all these, this is our truth and yet we choose each other every time."

"We are perfect in our own ways, darling. I love you."

Cruella touched Ursula's neck as she pulled her into a kiss, short, sweet and epic.

"Things are gonna be awfully dull around here without you."

"No, they're not, darling Ursula, because you're not gonna sit around waiting for me."

"I was thinking of ripping my heart out and keeping it somewhere safe, locked in all kinds of magic with Maleficen't help. Time will fly fast that way."

"Ursula, this isn't gonna work if you just shut down. I need you to live your life, enjoy yourself. I want you to be happy. Now how about that dance?"

Ursula extended her hand and they danced for the last time.

"Ah darling, you know, in these visions, you're the only one I called 'darling.' "

"Really?"

"Why yes, off course. You are my last darling."

"And you are mine."

"Darling, I will wake up for you."

"And I will be waiting. I will be there when your eyes open again."

"I love you so much."

"I love you too."

They stopped dancing. Their bodies parted. Their hands extended until it was only their fingertips touching.

"Until we meet again." Ursula spoke those last words, and all of a sudden, she is the only one standing in the beach. Alas the waiting begins.


End file.
